


Bernadetta's Story

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernadetta needs a hug, Bernadetta's Dad A+ Parenting, Bernadetta's Dad must definitely die, Incest, Misogyny, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Assault, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which we see the horrors of Bernadetta's home life.Also, we now know the identity of our main narrator.





	Bernadetta's Story

I don’t own fire emblem.

* * *

Even mid-drone flight, Bernadetta already knew the incoming questions. Kind of went without saying after her whole beyblade outburst. She had hoped that Edelgard explanation was good enough. But some people wanted to hear it directly from the horse's mouth.

"I'm willing to talk." she whispered, Byleth being caught by complete surprise. While sure, the thought of that had come to her while exiting the classroom. But her plan involved going somewhere a lot more private. "Unless… you don't want to?"

Byleth took a deep breath. Turning to Dorothea, she found herself getting a nod.

"Okay." the professor remarked, the trio landing right after. Taking a deep breath, she let a hand grab hold of one of Dorothea's. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

Bernadetta nodded.

.

A girl swings about on a playground, a maid ever vigilant. The girl probably shouldn't need any supervision at this age. But that's what her father wants. Disobey, and they throw you right through the grinder again. Where no one comes back right.

Such moments should be filled with happiness and joy. But there isn't any here. Because right across the street in the large mansion, her parents are arguing. The maid's partner stands over there, hoping to god that this nightmare will just end and some kind of happy dream will take it's place. But such fantasies come to die in Varley Territory.

"Do you think they'll stop arguing?"

The maid can only wish she could answer that question. Kind of hard to do when someone has gone out of their way to remove your vocal cords. Nonetheless, she continues swinging her young mistress.

The hand signals alone are more than enough. The swinging comes to a stop.

"What about my friend? The boy?"

The maid just looked away. Even if the words could be said, there wasn't any way to break such a message to someone so small. Or that said person was not quite all the way. Taking hold of the girl's hand, they head back for the mansion.

"Do we have to? I thought I had been a good girl!"

The maid has only pity for the child. Not many could survive the horrors she had been through. All this, for a wife. A wife whom the maid could never know. Possibly for the girl's father. Wouldn't really surprise her.

Nonetheless, she twisted the knob of the door and pulled it open. Inside, the whole place looked like someone's weird fever dream of a home from the 50's and 60's. Cobalt blue proudly emblazoned the walls, with an avocado floor to boot. Just… yuck.

"A shame _a man _needs to make all the decisions."

None of the women in the room say a word. It doesn't matter in this moment. 'He' may have won this battle, but not this war. The time would come soon enough. But right now, they were on his schedule. Which meant it was time for more lessons for the girl on how to be a good wife. Whatever that meant.

"Today, you're going to learn how to please a man."

Holding the girl down, he began to tie her up to a chair. Neither the woman or the maids act. They knew the punishment. It was never worth it. No matter the situation.

The man unzipped his pants and I think you can very much see where this is going. No person deserves this treatment. Period. What a miserable piece of trash. All you need to know is that the girl definitely ain't a virgin. Definitely not for a long time in her younger. Of age, my ass. Incestuous piece of garbage in human form. I hope those maids take his ass and an-

Mozu here. Nyx needed a break. Yes, she's my wife. I love her lots and lots, especially when she reads me one of her books. Oh. I got off track.

That all changed one particular night.

Under the cover of a storm, the woman and two of the maids got to work. Slip a little something into the man's drink, then get to work bagging the girl. Which she didn't seem to notice.

"This is for your own good, dear." the woman explained, the girl slumbering peacefully. "I wish that I could see you one more time. Your father won't let me though."

Tying the bag off, she handed it over to the maids. Tears rolling down her face, she knows her fate has been sealed.

.

Phew. We're at the library.

"Are you alright, Miss Eisner, Miss Arnault?" Bernadetta remarked, finding her two companions throwing up at the moment. "Oh good. You weren't going full-on lesbian on me for the moment."

Byleth took a deep breath, collecting her bile for the future moment when they could find a trash can.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Dorothea remarked, handing off her bile bag to her girlfriend. Then it's back to Bernadetta.

"Yeah… It's odd. Ms. Hsrvelg is a strange woman." Berndetta continued, looking away as they headed for the library. "She listens to me, takes in any cakes I make when I panic…"

Dorothea turned to Byleth.

"I think she means cakes she bakes while panicking." Byleth whispered, getting a nod in return. Well, she hoped that was the case. Would kind of suck if it was something other than that. Though when Nyx wants to blow off steam, she dresses up in that witch garb or one of her big poofy dresses. Kind of like right now. Aw… Say Cheese!

Oops. I got off track.

"Bernadetta, thank you for telling me."

The archer looked away, emotions back to normal. More or less. The memories still remain, ready to haunt later down the road.

"Yeah…"

Inside, the library looked mostly abandoned. You would think that the librarian would be there.

"You know what books you need?" Dorothea remarked, getting a nod from her teacher. Walking over to a computer, she typed in the titles and waited a couple seconds. Okay, make that a couple minutes.

"Stupid thing." Byleth muttered, giving it a slight tap. Almost in response to that action, the paper shot out. "There we go."

It didn't take them the trio that long to get the books in question. No signs of the librarian though. So they did the natural thing in this situation. Grab the books and head on back. So you can imagine their surprise when they got back to the classroom and found the entire classroom leveled in the process.

"Edie?" Dorothea called out, watching the house leader poke her head out.

"Funny story."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. A not so fun one. Kind to be expected with this.


End file.
